Somebody That I Used To Know
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Mara and Mick, they were just somebody that the other used to know. Mickara. Implied Jara and Moy. Songfic. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey people~ So this idea has been stuck in my head for a while. So yeah, just a different take on how Mick and Mara broke up. Songfic yay! Pretty sure I'm putting this in the wrong genres. Btw, Mick still lives in the Anubis house and Eddie is probably there too. And there's gonna be implied Jara and Moy. Anddd Most of this is a flashback until Mara's part. Yeah, so go read now~

* * *

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your companyBut that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Mick sat on his bed, his head against the headboard, and his hands loosely crossed over his knees. He was avoiding Mara and her new boyfriend, Jerome. Even though it had been a month since him and Mara had broke up, he was sick of seeing her face. Just so happy with Jerome. Mick started to think about when they were dating. There was a time when they were both happy with each other. They used to be perfect for each other, or that's what Mick thought. It was love, wasn't it?

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Mick closed his eyes now, thinking about right before they had broke up. He wasn't happy anymore, and neither was she. They thought they were perfect for each other, but they weren't.

"We're not right for each other." he remembered her saying that.

"How are we not?" he questioned, yelling at her.

"We have nothing in common! You like sports and I'm just a nerd," Mara yelled back at him, blinking back tears. "We don't even make each other happy anymore. You're always making me feel upset and I know I do the same to you."

"Oh, that makes sense," he said sarcastically. "Whatever, we're through."

"B-but, let's just stay friends?" Mara said, unsure about the statement. Mick just glared at her then walked away.

He was happy that it was over between them now.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so roughNo you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

A week after Mick and Mara had broke up, they were still avoiding each other. At breakfast, Mick was at the table while Mara was sitting on the couch, playing with her phone. She was probably waiting for Jerome. All Mara and Jerome did was hang out, even when Mick was dating her. He found it a bit annoying. Well, he didn't her love anymore. As Mick got up from his seat, so did Mara, but she quickly left the house to go to school. She was still looking at her phone. Mick sighed, annoyed. That's when Joy came over to him.

"Are you okay, Mick?" she asked, seeming confused yet concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." Mick lied.

"Um, no you're not," Joy said. "What's the problem? Is it Mara? Because you guys haven't talked in like a week." Mick looked at Joy.

"You're right," he admitted. "But I don't need her anymore. So, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't really," Joy shrugged. "But you two just need to talk about it at least. Like call her or something." As Joy said that, she walked away without letting Mick respond. Mick figured she was right. He took out his phone and called Mara. The phone rang and rang and rang. There was no answer at all. He tried again. Still no answer. But he didn't give up. On the walk to school, he still tried calling her. When he came back from school, he still tried calling her. Mick kept calling Mara's phone but there was no answer at all.

The next day, when he woke up, he tried calling her again but all he heard was "Your call can not be connected." Did Mara Jaffray just block his number? Or did she change numbers? Just so he would stop calling.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_And I don't wanna live that wayReading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Now that it had been a month since Mick and Mara had talked, Mara leaned against Jerome's shoulder. She was zoned out and frowning. Jerome looked down at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"No." Mara said. She was thinking of when her and Mick were dating. He always made her feel bad, like everything was her fault. Even before they were dating and while they were dating. Joy even told Mara that Mick didn't like that she changed her number so he would stop calling. Great, so another thing that made her look bad. But that was just what Mick did to her. She was glad they were finally over. Mick could never let go of anything and Mara wasn't going to let him get caught up in her life. He would only make her upset again.

"You know I love you, right?" she heard Jerome say. "More than he ever will." Mara looked up at Jerome.

"I know," she said, looking up at Jerome. She forgot about everything she was thinking about. Jerome made her happier than Mick ever did. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her and their lips locked. She wasn't going to let Mick ruin this.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_And you didn't have to stoop so lowHave your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Mick walked out of room so he could get a snack from the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he looked over. Only to see Mara and Jerome making out on the couch. He rolled his eyes. He didn't really care, Mick didn't need her anymore. He didn't love Mara anymore. He turned around, to leave the kitchen, and ran into Joy. He slightly smiled.

"Hey Joy." he said.

_Somebody_

_I used to know_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Mara and Mick, they were just somebody the other used to know. They ignored each others existences now. They were just strangers.

* * *

A/N: So if you guys like this fanfic, review please? This took like 2 hours to write. I'm pretty sure I nailed angst, since it's my first angst fic. So please, review? :3


End file.
